The Man He Is Today
by DaelaSahaal
Summary: This is a Adult Rin x Sesshomaru x OC story. The story is told through the perspective of Sesshomaru's 2nd daughter, and the story is about how Sessohmaru turned from a cold, heartless, demon into a loving, kindhearted, father. Feel free to review and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Looking back on it now it was hard to believe my father was ever a cruel and uncaring demon. Mother told me once that the love of a young girl was the catalyst for his dramatic change from an uncaring emotionless man to the man I know today. Little was known about the girl's past and Father preferred it that way. Father told me their meeting was by happenstance, but I believe it was fate. Father had been resting against a tree after a huge fight with his younger brother, wounded and in need of rest. Having chosen a tree to lean against a small human child had wandered up to him, her clothes ragged and dirty, she had brought him water and even fish and mushrooms. Father told her to mind her own business, and that he doesn't eat human food. The next time he saw her she was covered in bruises with her eye swollen shut, offering him more food, Father's curiosity got the better of him and he asked her how she'd gotten the bruises. She merely smiled a childish smile, leaving Father to question why the girl had smiled.

Having rested his fair share Father made his way to A-Un and his noisy imp follower, a gust of wind brought the smell of blood to Father's sensitive nose, the blood of the young human child who showed him kindness and the smell of wolves. Father followed the scent and found the young girl dead on the ground, she'd been killed by the wolves. Her innocent smile came to the surface of his mind and he took hold of his Tenseiga. Grasping the sword he saw the minions of the afterlife, and proclaimed he was going to test his sword once again. Father swung his sword and easily killed the demons of the afterlife. Lifting the little girl up he heard her heart begin to beat. Surprise dawned the stupid imp demon's face as father merely walked away leaving the girl and imp to think about his actions. Upon thinking of what Father had said his obnoxious imp follower realize that he had been the first test subject, and became distraught. The young girl slowly began to following Father leaving the imp to catch up. That was the beginning of Father's change.

One evening his young companion was captured by a evil demon to be used as bait to draw Father in and force him to kill his younger brother. Father however had no intentions of killing his brother at that time, he was more interested in killing the evil demon, Naraku. Father slowly began to hack away at the Evil demon's body, sending pieces of his flesh flying in all directions. Father didn't know at the time that the true goal of Naraku was in fact to absorb Father and use his power to kill Inu Yasha. The foolish Naraku believed that he in fact beat Father as he encased him in his flesh. By shear chance Inu Yasha destroyed large parts of Naraku's body, and Father broke free. Having been beaten beyond the ability to save himself, Naraku vanished, leaving Father to go and retrieve his young companion from the clutches of a controlled young man. She happily followed him.

Father stubbornly continued to try to find the evil Naraku, the girl loyally followed him. She went many places with him, watched him battle many foes. She knew he was kind, and caring, and understanding. Her eyes always followed him, she watched the cold hearted demon be slowly replaced by a caring man, one no one else saw until she died once more as he was trying to develop an ability for his sword. Grief stricken he stood and looked at her small lifeless body, cursing himself for letting her die. The little imp cried, claiming that Father, being the man he was, would never shed tears. His mother, probably wishing to avoid his anger and depression, brought the girl back to life telling him it was the very last time the girl's life could be returned to her. Grandmother told me, though his face remained emotionless, his eyes softened as he held his hand to her face, she could tell he was overjoyed and relieved.

After many hardships and battles he sent his young traveling companion to live in a human village that his younger brother had decided to settle in and watch over. She had moved in with the old priestess of the village. The old lady had taught her about herbs and healing while one of Inu Yasha's companions trained her in the art of demon slaying. The young girl had wanted to continue to travel with Father but she didn't wish to be a burden to him. Father often went to visit the young girl and would always bring her gifts on his visits. Through the years he watched her grow from a small child into a young woman. When the girl turned sixteen she decided she was no longer a child and began to once again follow Father, by the time she was 18 a small romance between the two had begun to bud. The harsh and cruel demon he had once been became a distant memory, though his face never showed his emotions it was still easy to tell he was happy.

Father had taken his young lover back to the village when she began to get sick and irritable, her scent had even changed from her soothing daisy scent to a sharp pleasant cinnamon. The miko of the village told Father that it was likely that his lover had become pregnant, and until they were positive of it she wasn't to leave the village. A few months later it was very easy to tell she was with child. Though her belly wasn't overly large it was beginning to swell. Still she refused to stay in the village and continued to follow him and fight along side him, until a month before the child was to be born, when he forced her to stay in the village by refusing to leave the surrounding area. His young lover gave birth to a beautiful daughter. The hanyou had black hair with sparse strands of silver hair and two small dog ears. On her forehead, Father's crescent moon embellished her serene face and brought out the golden color of her eyes. Father said she was the most beautiful child he had ever seen. They named her Ran, the young woman stayed in the village to raise their child, but when the child turned one the call of the wilderness called once more. She collected a few things along with her child and waited for Father's next visit. He allowed her to accompany him under the strict conditions that while their child was present that she was not to leave A-Un while he fought any dangers.

The days were often quiet and Father found that he enjoyed just watching his child and young lover. One night while stopping to rest his young lover had left to relieve herself leaving their young child in the care of Father. A loud scream caused Father to bolt up still holding his daughter, the scent of blood filled his senses as he ran to where his young lover was on the ground bleeding. A large bear was standing over his lover, he quickly took down the bear and ran to his lover. His small child reached out for her mother who had a large blood stain on her back where the angry bear had come up behind her and raked it's claws across her back and a gaping wound on her shoulder where it seemed that the bear had bitten her. Father leaned down and cradled his young lover in his arm, she was still breathing to his relief. The child began to cry and his young lovers eyes opened. She carefully cradled the child as Father picked her up and as fast as he could tried to get her to the miko's village.

Upon arriving he stormed into Inu Yasha's house calling loudly for the miko. The miko ran to tend to the young woman's injuries, shooing father and Inu Yasha out of the house. Curled up in his arms was his young child, covered in her mother's blood. He realized he too was covered in the blood of his precious lover, rage filled him, he silently cursed himself for ever letting her go off on her own. Inu Yasha had walked over to stand in front of Father, after a moment he crouched down and held out a bucket of water with a rag in it. Father just stared at it, he couldn't think of anything besides his lover. Slowly Inu Yasha reached out to take the child, Father glared at him, he looked down at his sleeping child covered in blood and handed the child to Inu Yasha to clean. Inu Yasha's oldest son came up behind his father carrying a blanket to wrap the child in. Father allowed the boy to take his child into another house, Inu Yasha followed.

Father was left alone sitting on the porch of Inu Yasha's house listening to his lover's pained breathing. A small hanyou that looked no older than six or seven walked up to him and wet the cloth in the bucket once more, she carefully reached out towards him and took hold of his blood stained hand. Father started to glare at the girl but his grief made the glare seen more like a pained expression. Carefully the girl cleaned the blood from his hands and and reached up to hold his face. He finally registered her as his brother's daughter. The young girl had spent many days spending time with his lover, though as often as he'd seen her he'd never once heard her speak. Father asked her for her name but only received an innocent smile like the one he received from his lover all those years ago. His expression turned hollow and the hanyou's smile faded, carefully she climbed into his lap and wrapped her small arms around his neck. The miko exited her house and saw her daughter trying to sooth Father's injured heart.

Carefully has pulled her child off of him and told Father grim news. His lover was dying, the miko had tried her best but couldn't stop the bleeding, it was only a matter of time until she bled to death. She sent Father in to spend the last of her time together, the miko entered only once more to bring Father his child and to give her more medicine to numb her pain. Less than an hour later she exhaled for the last time, Father told me his eyes stung with uncried tears, he fought to keep his composure as he exited the house. Father sat on the porch with his head in his hands, his daughter was handed off to Inu Yasha. Father heard a sound in front of his and he looked over his hands and saw the small hanyou once more. Her eyes were brimming with tears and her face was flush, silently Father pulled his hands away from his face and leaned over to pick up the child. She wrapped her arms around his head, as if protecting him from prying eyes, and continued crying. Only then did Father shed tears for his lost love, when his tears ceased the girl released his head and laid in his arms, after a few moments her crying stopped as she fell asleep. Father softly brushed the hair that was plastered to her face to the side and watched the young hanyou sleep. A pang struck as he realized he wished to be holding his child, as if called for Inu Yasha came to retrieve his daughter and handed Father's child to him. He cradled his sleeping child in his arms and a silent tear rolled down his cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Father had never cared for a toddler before, an undeniable fear of losing the only piece of his precious lover made his stomach churn. Father was a free soul, he lived to roam, Inu Yasha offered to care for his child, but father refused to let her leave his side. It was the miko who came up with a solution. She agreed to send one of her children to travel with Father and help care for his child. The innocent face of his niece came to mind, he never had learned her name.

The children were called into the room, out of the five children the three oldest stood in a line. Father eyed the children with a sharp gaze, and circled them like they were prey. The oldest two flinched back when Father got close to them but the hanyou girl just smiled. Sending the cowardly boys away all that was left was his quiet niece. Inu Yasha barked that he wouldn't allow his only daughter travel with him, angering his miko and resulting in him smashing his face violently into their floor. Leaning towards the girl Father asked for her name and age, but the girl just continued to smile. After prying himself off the floor Inu Yasha informed Father the girls name was Ana and she was eight years old. Father turned to the miko asking if she was mute. The miko shook her head and told Father that she could speak, but only chose to do so when she had something important to say. Father, being the quiet man he was, found nothing wrong with her silence.

After a day of packing father lead Ana to A-Un, teaching her quickly how to ride him. Father smiled faintly at how she acted after her first time flying, his deceased lover had acted much the same way. A-Un took to the girl very quickly, Father assumed it was because she was so similar to his deceased lover in her childhood. Having become accustom to riding she was handed Father's child. Their first destination was Grandmother's castle. Grandmother hadn't cared much for the human child Father had once brought as his traveling companion, however she came to care for the young woman, and the news of her death had been a blow. She had known of the child born of her son and the girl but had yet to meet the child. After Father told her the news of his lover's passing he took his child from the arms of his niece and presented her to Grandmother. Taking the child, she held it softly and ran her fingers through its unique hair. Grandmother stared at Father in annoyance, reprimanding him for being like his father and baring a hanyou child, all the while fawning over the small toddler. Having the child approved of by his mother had reduced some of his anxiety.

Every few months, at the request of the miko, Father returned to the human village to allow his niece to visit her family and to have his child's health evaluated. They would say a day or two then be off once again to travel. The children often played quietly on A-Un until night when they would curl up together and sleep peacefully by A-Un's side. Father often watched them until they were in a deep sleep, then would patrol the area before coming back and resting. Every morning he would listen for the sound of the children's breathing to change, indicating they were waking up. It had surprised Father one morning when his daughter toddled over to him and tugged on his kimono sleeve. He looked at his child curiously then picked her up. She rewarded him with a big smile as she wrapped her small arms around his neck giving him a hug. He's often heard his daughter babbling to his niece who would some times whisper back and smile happily. By the time his child was three she had an extensive vocabulary, considering the two people she was around the most tended to stay very quiet, it was astounding.

Father would often hear his child talking in her sleep, sometimes calling for the mother she hardly remembered. His niece would often hold his child tight and soothe her back to a quiet slumber, one night though his child crawled away from Ana and called out for her Papa. Father opened his eyes to his crying child walking towards him. Father took in his surroundings, noting there was no present danger he opened his arms for his child who climbed on his lap and settled back in for the night. When Father had awoke he noticed that his niece wasn't next to A-Un sleeping as usual, but curled up on the ground next to him holding his daughter's hand. The girl seemed to still be deeply asleep and determined, even in her sleep, not to release his daughter's hand. Careful not to wake the children he pulled the girl up and leaned her against him under his arm protectively. Ran was the first to awaken, she sat up and rubbed her eyes then looked up at her Papa. She quietly climbed off his lap down to Ana and woke her up. The movement from the children had awoken Father but he stayed quiet and acted as if he was still asleep as the girls ran off to gather fire wood. The morning was cold and the girls could see their breath. Father decide it was time to travel back to the human village for the winter. Father used to travel during the winter season before the miko told him his child could get sick and die from exposure to the cold.

On the travel back to the village it began to snow, causing Father to stop at a near by village with the girls. Upon arriving at the village the humans glared maliciously at him until they saw the children hidden behind his mokomoko. Though father was intimidating to the humans of the village, the fact that he kept two young hanyou girls with him made him seem less dangerous. Ana who always had things on her to trade managed to procure two heavy kimonos and a large blanket. Ran who just followed her around was given some dried fish and turnips. Father stood quietly by A-Un waiting for the girls. Once the supplies had been gathered he helped Ran into her kimono while Ana put her own on, both kimonos were too large for the girls so Father took the time to place both of the girls on A-Un's back before wrapping them both up in the large blanket. Having successfully bundled both of the young girls Father took A-Un's lead and they made their way back to the miko's village. It was late when they arrived at the miko's village Father picked up the bundled children who had fallen asleep on the long journey, and carried them to the warmth of Inu Yasha's house. Not wanting to wake the sleeping household members Father made himself comfortable against a wall still holding the sleeping children on his lap.

Inu Yasha was the first to awaken, coming into the main room he was awe struck at what he saw, Father cradling the sleeping girls. Inu Yasha walked towards Father to take his sleeping child to her room, but when he reached for the girl Father instinctively raised his poison claws to protect them from danger. Breathing a sigh of relief, Father retracted his poison claws and adjusted how he was sitting to make retrieving Ana easier for Inu Yasha. After his niece was taken from his arms he adjusted his daughter so she fit more comfortably on his lap. One by one the members of the household began to wake up, Inu Yasha had offered to let Father and his child stay in their house until the winter season was over, Father refused. The miko had figured he wouldn't wish to stay there and offered to him the house that his young lover had lived in. Though Father didn't wish to stay in the village any longer than he had to he decided that his child would likely enjoy seeing the house she was first raised in.


	3. Chapter 3

The winter season seemed to fly by, upon the miko's request Father had stayed in the village even after the snow had melted away. Father informed the miko he only planned to stay until late spring, when his child came upon her fourth year. Though Father's impudent imp follower had arrived mid-winter, the miko,with child once more, offered to again send one of her children along to care for his daughter. Father agreed once again to allow his niece to travel along, she had turned nine during the winter season and Father had sent the imp to find a gift appropriate for the young girl. Though Father would never admit it he'd become attached to the young girl, spoiling her in the same ways he spoiled his own daughter. As Ran's birthday came upon them, Father was forced to allow the miko the chance to throw his daughter a small festival that she called a birthday party. Father didn't understand the concept of it but assumed it was a human tradition, given their short lifespans.

Almost time for his daughter's fourth year the annoying imp managed to make his way back with gifts for both girls. For his niece a small hair comb made from a shell, it was very simple in design but seemed to suit the girl. For Ran the imp had found a more elegant hair comb which held a large cherry blossom with flower petals streaming down it, as well as a new kimono bearing the same design as Father's but in aqua. The kimono was much too large for either girl so Father sat it aside for a later date. With the small festival over and the gifts given to both girls, the trio made their way to Bone Eater's Well,where A-Un was waiting patiently for them to arrive. Helping the girls once again onto A-Un, Father set off, leaving his incompetent follower behind in the village. Much to Father's dismay his niece fell ill within the week, her body was hot, her breathing ragged, she had to vomit every few hours, and she had harsh sounding cough that kept her up during the night, her usually soft lily scent turned to a sour odor. The second night of coughing and chills he realized it wasn't going to go away so he held his daughter in his arms and let his niece rest on A-Un until they could make it back to the miko's village.

It took them almost two days to make it back, they arrived at the village around eight in the morning, villagers were out working fields, children playing, and out by the large herb garden was the miko, hold a basket of herbs scolding some village children for playing in the garden. Sitting his daughter down she grabbed his pant leg after receiving the satchel of goods and waited until Ana was in Father's arm before reaching up to take his hand he'd held out for her. Briskly making his way towards the miko, she looked up to see her daughter's pale face cuddled to Father's mokomoko. Dropping her basket she rushed towards him to see her child, her hair was plastered to her face and she was shaking as though she was freezing, every so often she'd cough. The miko reached to take her daughter only to have Father pull her away from the miko's reach. The miko growled at Father before he gestured to her extended stomach. Realizing the futility of it she called for her oldest child to take his sister to their house and to begin preparing cool water and blankets. After handing the child to the boy, Father picked up his own daughter and followed the miko, answering her questions as she asked them. Satisfied with the answers from Father she sent him on his way to care for his own child, who had been lulled into sleep by the warmth of his mokomoko.

Father carried her back to their temporary home and laid her down on a pile of freshly laundered blankets, letting her keep his mokomoko as she slept. Exiting the house Father encountered one of the demon slayer's twins carrying a large bowl with rice and fish in it. The child smiled at him, but kept her distance, as she held the food out to Father. Father knew she wasn't being rude but cautious, like her mother had taught her, he was a powerful demon and though he felt no ill will towards them or the village, it was always respectful to show that she understood his immense power. Father took the bowl and motioned for the child to follow him into the house, bowing slightly in acknowledgment, she followed him in. Though they hadn't been gone but a week they had managed to stop my a village within that time, Ran had been talking nonstop about the twins and how their birthday was almost there, Ana had informed him they were turning fifteen and that humans celebrated becoming an adult at such an age. Father had followed the girls to a stand selling fine goods, though the human custom of giving gifts on the day of one's birth still confused him, he found satisfaction in choosing items for those other than himself.

Reaching into the satchel at his child's side Father pulled out two elongated bags with the strings drawn, one was sakura colored and the other dark blue. Handing one of the bags to the child, he motioned for her to open it. Carefully she slid a fan out of the bag, carefully opening the fan she found a great, black, dog demon flying through clouds at sunset painted across the fine fabric, a light knock sounded at the door as the other twin made her entrance. Looking at what he sister held in her hand Father handed the blue bag to the other sister, sliding open the bag she pulled out the fan and opened it, on the dark fabric was a great, white, dog demon flying through the night, it's tail seemed to demote that it was from the moon, descending to the earth through the clouds. Smiling, both girls bowed in gratitude and exited the house. Sitting the bowl of food down for his daughter to find, Father made his way to the miko's home to check on his niece.

On the porch was the miko, emptying water from a pail before sighing and sitting down, father sat beside her. The miko told Father his niece has something called influenza, and that she should be fine in a week or so, he should however try to keep Ran away so she didn't catch it. Father agreed and though Ran wasn't allowed to visit, Father visited her often, usually to bring her odds and ends that Ran had found or made for her. It took everything he had to stand by patiently as his niece got well. Though not a day after she was free of her sickness Ran fell sick. Shear panic consumed Father, though his face was as impassive as usual, he refused to leave her side. Her breathing ragged, it sounded painful to Father's sensitive ears, her coughing fits kept her awake most nights, and while the sour odor of her sickness stung his nose he refused to leave her side. To help relieve her coughing father would pull her into a half seated position and hold her while she slept. Every morning the miko would come to check on Ran and assess her condition.

It took only four days for the "flu" to run it's course. The miko claimed it was probably because of her partial daiyouki blood. Ran awoke the next morning wide eyed and happy as could be, and started to prepare her belongings to leave the small home. Father took the items from her and returned them to where they had been. Kneeling to look his daughter in the eyes Father explained to her that they would be staying in the village a while longer so there was no need to pack her things away. Pure delight lit up her eyes and her eyes stood straight up with excitement. Running out the door Ran made her way to the miko's house to spend time with her cousins. Father stepped out of the house and followed her, looking for InuYasha. Not finding him at his home Father decided to follow his nose and found him sitting on the edge of the bone eater's well, looking like he was lost in thought. He hadn't even noticed Father walking towards him. Annoyed at being ignored, Father picked up a pebble and threw it at InuYasha's head, like he would with his incompetent follower

When the pebble hit, InuYasha looked up to glare at the intruder of his thoughts, realizing the source of annoyance was his brother he stood up to confront Father. Father motioned for him to sit back down as he took a seat, Father explained that he and his daughter would be staying in the village for a undetermined amount of time. Usually Father would do as he pleased, however like it or not InuYasha was the guardian of the miko's village and felt a need to relay his decision. The look on InuYasha's face was a mixture of disbelief and happiness, Father assumed it was because he would no longer have to allow Ana to travel with Father. Father stood and began to walk away, InuYasha called out that Father should inform the miko about his decision so she could prepare things to make his home more comfortable. Father just nodded and continued on his way to inform the miko and Ran.


End file.
